Rainstar's Dream
by IMHORSEMAD
Summary: Rainkit has never understood why the clans all have to fight. When she recieves a dream from the five original leaders of the clans, she knows she must act. But how can she convince the rest of the forest that what she is doing is right? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Rainstorm. Thunder comes with rain." Thunderstar said before he faded to nothingness.

"Rain fills the river." Riverstar said quietly before he, too faded into the blackness.

"Wind drives rain clouds." Windstar added, before he followed Thunderstar and Riverstar.

"Rain is from the sky." Skystar whispered, before fading away.

"Rain clouds create shadow." Shadowstar finished, and she slipped away from Rainstorm.

**ThunderClan:**

_Leader: _**Bramblestar -** dark brown tom with amber eyes

_Deputy: _**Squirrelflight - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _**Jayfeather** - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Daisypaw **(white she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Graystripe - long haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
**Apprentice: Mistpaw **(gray she-cat)

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream tom

Hazeltail - small light brown she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf - black she-cat with green eyes  
**Appremtice: Leafpaw **(brown she-cat)

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat  
**Apprentice: Fernpaw **(dark grey she-cat)

Toadstep - black & white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw **(blue-grey she-cat)

Ivypool - silver & white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
**Apprentice:Redpaw **(red-brown tom)

Molefoot - brown & cream tom

Oaktail - brown tabby tom

Featherleaf - lilac brown she-cat  
**Apprentice: Lightpaw **(pale cream she-cat)

Dewfur - dark gray she-cat

Snowheart - white tom

Ambersong - light brown tabby she-cat

Leaftail - dark brown tom  
**Apprentice: Nutpaw **(pale brown tom)

Seedtail - very light brown tom

Lilyheart - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw - blue-grey she-cat

Fernpaw - dark grey she-cat

Leafpaw - brown she-cat

Lightpaw - pale cream she-cat

Mistpaw - gray she-cat

Redpaw - red-brown tom

Nutpaw - light brown tom

**Queens:**

Cherrytail - ginger she-cat (mother of Toadstep's kits, Moonkit, Nightkit & Starkit)

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell & white she-cat (mother of Foxleap's kits, Dapplekit, Splotchkit, Stormkit & Frostkit)

Cinderheart - very dark grey she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Fawnkit & Splashkit)

**Elders:**

Mousefur - dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan:**

_Leader: _**Rowanstar - **ginger tom

_Deputy:_** Tawnypelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat: _**Littlecloud - **very small gray tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur

Smokefoot - black tom

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream she-cat

Pinenose - black she-cat

Ferretclaw - cream and gray tom

Starlingwing - ginger tom

**Queens:**

Ivytail - tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Ferretclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Cedarheart - dark grey tom

Tallpoppy - light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan:**

_Leader: _**Ashstar **- light gray she-cat

_Deputy: _**Harespring** - brown and white tom

Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight **- Mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Whiskerpaw **(light brown tom)

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Furzepaw **(small gray and white she-cat)

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead.

**RiverClan:**

_Leader: _**Mistystar **- gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy: _**Reedwhisker **- black tom

_Medicine Cat: _**Willowshine **- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Graymist - pale grey she-cat  
**Apprentice: Troutpaw **(pale gray tabby she-cat)

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Mossypaw** (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice: Rushpaw **(light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Troutpaw - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw - brown and white she-cat

Rushpaw - light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat (mother of Grasspelt's kits, Owlkit & Icekit,)

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Reedwhisker's kits, Fluffykit, Purplekit & Wolfkit)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Rainkit sat in the nursery, next to her mother, Dewfur, and her sister, Fernkit.

"Come on Rainkit!" Fernkit mewed excitedly. "Daisykit's already outside!"

Rainkit sat up at once, and began pad slowly over to the nursery entrance. She looked out at the camp, which was a whole lot bigger than she had imagined.

"Are you _ever_ coming?" Fernkit asked.

"Have some patience Fernkit," Dewfur said calmly. "Rainkit will join you when she's ready."

Rainkit stepped cautiously into the camp. She could see cats everywhere!

"Hello kits." Bramblestar's voice made the three kits jump into the air.

"Hello Bramblestar." Daisykit mewed respectfully. "We were just exploring the camp!"

"Will you show us around?" Fernkit asked.

"Well..." Bramblestar began.

"Please please please!" Fernkit pleaded.

"Ok." Bramblestar signaled with his tail for the kits to follow him, and he walked over to a den. "This is the apprentice's den. You'll sleep here when you reach six moons and begin your training."

"What do we learn about?" Rainkit asked.

"You will learn how to hunt and fight. You will learn how to serve your clan well." Bramblestar replied. He padded over to the next den. "The warriors, like your father, Leaftail, sleep here. After you finish your training, you'll sleep here too."

"I can't wait to be a warrior" Fernkit mewed blissfully.

"Maybe." Daisykit said, sounding unsure of herself. "There are other paths to follow besides that of a warrior."

Bramblestar continued on his way. "This is the Jayfeather's den. He's the medicine cat. Beyond that is my den, under the highrock, and you can see the fresh-kill pile in the centre of the clearing."

"It's so big." Rainkit mewed.

"Now that you know roughly where everything is, why dont you go and have a look around for yourselves? Bramblestar added.

The three kits bounded off across the clearing into the apprentice's den.

"Hello kits" A voice sounded from inside.

"Careful Molepaw, you don't want to scare them." Another voice replied.

A small reddish-brown she-cat emerged into the clearing. "I'm Cherrypaw, and this is my brother, Molepaw." She said.

"Hi" Fernkit bubbled. "We're exploring the camp!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneith the highrock for a clan meeting." Bramblestar yowled.

"I wonder what it's about?" Molepaw asked Cherrypaw.

A group of cats was seated beneath the highrock already. Cherrypaw and Molepaw quickly made their way over to the highrock. Once all the cats were there, Bramblestar began.

"Foxleap, Rosepetal, are you satisfied that Molepaw and Cherrypaw have completed their training?" Bramblestar asked the two cats.

"Molepaw and Cherrypaw are being made warriors!" Fernkit whispered in awe.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Rainkit whispered back.

"Molepaw has trained hard. He is ready." Rosepetal said to Bramblestar.

"So has Cherrypaw. " Foxleap added.

"In that case, I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Molepaw, Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protedt and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Molepaw whispered.

"Say it louder, mousebrain. He won't be able to hear you!" Cherrypaw hissed.

"I do" Molepaw said, almost in a yell but not quite.

"I do" Cherrypaw meowed blissfully.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Molepaw, from this moment onward, you shall be known as Molefoot. StarClan honours your bravery and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Cherrypaw, from this moment onward, you shall be known as Cherrytail. StarClan honours your kindness and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

"Molefoot! Cherrytail! Molefoot! Cherrytail!" The clan cheered.

"While we are celebrating Molefoot and Cherrytail becoming warriors, It is also time to appoint some new apprentices. Seedkit, Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons. Seedkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Seedpaw. Bumblestripe, you were taught well by Mousewhisker, and I expect you to pass all of your knowledge onto Seedpaw. Lilykit, from now until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Lilypaw. Oaktail, you were a good mentor for Featherleaf, and I expect you to train Lilypaw as well as you did Featherleaf."

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!" Thunderclan cheered again.

"I can't wait until we're apprentices!" Rainkit mewed.

"I know!" Daisykit meowed happily.

"Race you back to the nursery!" Fernkit mewed, and took off.

"Hey, that's unfair! You had a head start!" Daisykit and Rainkit squeaked, and they tore after Fernkit toward the nursery.

_Leader: _**Bramblestar -** A dark brown tom with a scar across one shoulder

_Deputy: _**Squirrelflight - **A dark ginger she-cat

_Medicine Cat: _**Jayfeather** - A pale grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Bumblestripe  
**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

Blossomfall

Dovewing

Ivypool

Hollyleaf

Molefoot

Oaktail  
**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Featherleaf

Dewfur

Snowheart

Leaftail

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw

Seedpaw

**Queens:**

Dewfur (mother of Leaftail's kits, Rainkit, Fernkit & Daisykit)(3 moons)

**Elders:**

Mousefur

**A/N - Just mentioning that this story is set in the forest, so basically the cats never moved to the lake, but the time has passed so it's after the last hope but it's in the forest. If that makes sense. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Rainkit! Come play out here with us!" Fernkit mewed excitedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't even think of letting me sleep any longer." Rainkit grumbled as she pulled herself sleepily from her nest.

"Roar!" Fernkit squeaked as she pounced on Rainkit as she left the nursery.

"Get off me!" Rainkit squealed, wriggling out of her sister's grasp and leaping at her ears.

"Fernkit! Daisykit!" Daisykit mewed, "Lets go meet the warriors!"

"Let's go!" Fernkit mewed excitedly before dashing out of the nursery.

The three kits ran through the clearing before crashing into a pale gray she-cat.

"Oops. Sorry, we didn't see you there." Daisykit mewed.

"Don't worry about it." The she-cat said, smiling at them. "I'm Dovewing. Do you want me to introduce you to the other warriors?"

"Yes please Dovewing." Rainkit mewed happily.

"This is my sister, Ivypool, and my mate, Bumblestripe. That golden tabby over there is Lionblaze, and the black she-cat next to him is Cinderheart. You have already met Molefoot and Cherrytail, and all the other warriors are out on patrol. It was nice meeting you." Dovewing said.

"Wow!" Fernkit said, staring around the den in awe. "There are so many warriors!"

"Come on Daisykit, why don't we go and listen to some of the elders tales?" Fernkit asked.

"You and Rainkit can." Daisykit replied. "I'm going to see Jayfeather."

"Are you hurt?" Rainkit asked her, concerned.

"No. I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!" Daisykit announced.

Daisykit bounded over to the medicine den and ran inside.

"Jayfeather, can I be your apprentice?" Daisykit blurted out.

Jayfeather jumped. "You startled me Daisykit. Why do you want to be a medicine cat?"

"I want to serve my clan by healing, not fighting. I've felt a pull towards the medicine den from the day I was born." Daisykit answered confidently.

"Are you sure, Daisykit? Being a medicine cat is a lot of responsibility. You can't ever have a mate or kits, but you can help your clan in many ways. Are you sure of your choice?" Jayfeather meowed.

"I'm sure, Jayfeather. I've never been more certain." Daisykit replied.

"Okay, then. I'll go and speak with Bramblestar now.

_Leader: _**Bramblestar -** A dark brown tom with a scar across one shoulder

_Deputy: _**Squirrelflight - **A dark ginger she-cat

_Medicine Cat: _**Jayfeather** - A pale grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Bumblestripe  
**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

Dovewing

Ivypool

Hollyleaf

Molefoot

Oaktail  
**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Featherleaf

Snowheart

Leaftail

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw

Seedpaw

**Queens:**

Dewfur (mother of Oaktail's kits, Rainkit, Fernkit & Daisykit)(3.5 moons)

Blossomfall (expecting Foxleap's kits)

**Elders:**

Mousefur


	4. Chapter 4

Roughly three moons had passed since Rainkit, Fernkit and Daisykit tried to sneak out of camp camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Fernkit, Daisykit, I can't believe we're almost apprentices! I wonder who our mentors will be!" Rainkit bubbled, just as excited as her two sisters.

Gradually, the clearing filled up as ThunderClan came out to the clan meeting.

"Rainkit, Fernkit & Daisykit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time they became apprentices. Fernkit, from now until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Fernpaw. Icecloud, you were mentored well, and I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Fernpaw. Rainkit, you shall now be known as Rainpaw. Dovewing, you had an excellent mentor in Lionblaze, and I believe you will teach Rainpaw everything you know. Daisykit, you will now be known as Daisypaw. Jayfeather, you were mentored well by leafpool, and I hope you will pass on all of your knowledge to Daisypaw." Bramblestar yowled to ThunderClan.

"Rainpaw! Fernpaw! Daisypaw! Icecloud! Dovewing! Jayfeather!" The clan cheered.

"I have noticed that there has been more activity on the RiverClan border near sunningrocks lately. RiverClan could be planning an attack. Squirrelflight, will you please organise some extra patrols." Bramblestar asked.

"Yes Bramblestar." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Now, the two loners we scented around the twolegplace border have requested to join our clan. I have discussed this in detail with my senior warriors, and we have all agreed upon the outcome. Light, Leaf, is it your wish to learn clan ways and train as warriors?" Bramblestar asked the two cats in front of him.

"It is." Light replied.

"It is." Leaf echoed.

"Light, Leaf, from now on, you shall be known as Lightpaw and Leafpaw. ThunderClan welcomes you as apprentices. Lightpaw, you will be mentored by Featherleaf. Leafpaw, you will be mentored by Hollyleaf." Bramblestar yowled.

"Lightpaw! Leafpaw! Featherleaf! Hollyleaf!" ThunderClan cheered.

"This meeting is dismissed, then." Bramblestar called to the clan.

Rainpaw bounced over to Dovewing, followed closely but Fernpaw, who was looking for Icecloud.

"When do we start training, Dovewing? Is it soon? What are we doing first? Are we exploring the territory? Can we see fourtrees? Oh, I want to see the thunderpath! Can we? I bet it's scary!" Rainpaw rambled.

"In answer to all of your questions, Rainpaw, Now, Yes, Hunting, Yes, If there's prey there, No, and let's go!" Dovewing answered with a smile. "Let's go!"

Dovewing walked out of camp, closely followed by Rainpaw.

_Leader: _**Bramblestar -** A dark brown tom with a scar across one shoulder

_Deputy: _**Squirrelflight - **A dark ginger she-cat

_Medicine Cat: _**Jayfeather** - A pale grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes.  
**Apprentice: Daisypaw**

**Warriors:**

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Millie

Thornclaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf  
**Appremtice: Leafpaw**

Foxleap

Icecloud  
**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Bumblestripe  
**Apprentice: Seedpaw**

Dovewing  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Ivypool

Molefoot

Oaktail  
**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

Featherleaf  
**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

Dewfur

Snowheart

Leaftail

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw

Seedpaw

Rainpaw

Fernpaw

Leafpaw

Lightpaw

**Queens:**

Ambersong (mother of Molefoot's kits, Mistkit, Redkit & Nutkit)(2 moons)

Cherrytail (mother of Toadstep's kits, Moonkit, Nightkit & Starkit)(1.5 moons)

**Elders:**

Mousefur


End file.
